A Cat's Tale One-shots
by The Lone Kid
Summary: You've Read A Cat's Tale and Ownership but have you read about what happened after the Catastrophe? Find out here! Where our favorite heroes just hang around their kingdom and maybe some other places along with the funny love-struck cat, Tom! (Note: the first chapter is about Elsa's birthday and maybe the next chapters would be a holiday fic but it all depends on the author)
1. Settling In

**Hey everybody! Yeah, it's me and I'm baaack! Gosh, school is a killer...and i know it's been a while and all but hey, don't blame me blame the freakishly plenty of projects my school had us do. Boy, what. A. HELL.**

**Okay, rant over and yup, you've read it right! This is A Cat's Tale One Shots! inspired by TacticX's Oneshots based on his own stories.**

**Yeah, not might not be good but I need these ideas to escape my mind you know? Final exams are nearing and I should be studying but agh...boring! ****XD Also, these might be canon or ****some are in no relationship with Ownership coz these are just random ideas in my head but idk, we'll see XD**

**And, i know it's like SUPER late and all but Happy B-day Elsa! Yeah, i know it is late but i was planning on making this last dec 21 but alas, damn school works and stuff in my life...**

***sighs* **

**Anyway, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>It's been a few days since the infamous <em>Cat<em>astrophe and everyone's lives are normal again, well… as normal as they can get when they have a Snow Queen for a Queen and the fact that there are other mystical beings living in their kingdom. Yet, the kingdom is still blanketed in harmless snow in this fine morning.

Inside the Royal Castle of Arendelle slept Elsa and Anna, tucked under a warm blanket in just one bed, arms positioned into hugging one another, each have a peaceful smile plastered in their faces, where the light snow falls quietly, the soft rhythm of their breathing, and the serene look each on their faces can give anyone here the chance to relax just by looking at them.

It was soon, however, interrupted by a loud scream of fear downstairs that was miraculously loud enough to even wake the deep sleeper out of her dreams.

The two royals bolted out of bed and were startled by it, due to that they both unceremoniously fell out of bed, opposite to one another.

Groaning in pain and at the rude awakening they sat up and rubbed their heads.

Elsa was first to recover when they heard glass breaking downstairs, followed by a scream but not from a woman though.

"TOM!" they both said in unison and scrambled out of the floor and head towards the doorway, though it was a problem at first since both Anna and Elsa were eager to get out of the room but there's only a little space in the doorway for two people to walk through.

Once they successfully got out of there, they hurriedly ran pass a frantic Kristoff as well who wanted to check on the noise.

Both royals and the ice harvester went down to the kitchens where the source of the problem was and opened the doors to reveal the kitchen in disarray.

Many plates, glasses, and some of the kitchen utensils were scattered about on the floor and the head chef was using a large mop to chase around a frantic Tom screaming "HELP!THIS GUY'S CRAZY! HELP!"

They all watched when the chef kept on screaming "A DEVIL'S SPAWN! I SHALL CAST YOU OUT OF THIS REALM FOUL DEMON!" and used the mop like it was a hammer but Tom managed to get out of the way and the head Chef only ended up hitting one of his assistants who was slowly trying to get up but ended up unconscious…again.

In anger, the Head Chef threw the mop like it was a spear at Tom who was running towards the group but noticed his mistake when it was heading towards….

"ELSA, WATCH OUT!" Anna screamed in warning

Raising her hand, Elsa froze the mop on instinct, freezing it in mid-air as it now lay on the floor, completely frozen.

She released a deep breath she didn't realize she was holding when she realized it was mere inches to her face, had she not stopped it in time she would have taken a very early _shower._

Calming down when she saw the stunned look of the Head Chef as he stuttered for an apology but she merely raised her hand "Well…that was…unexpected, now, I want this place cleaned up with no questions and I want every man unconscious to be taken to the Royal Physician immediately, is that understood, Chef Alec?" she even raised her brow at him

He nervously nodded as he said "Y-Yes Q-Queen Elsa! I-I'll see to it t-that this place is spotless!" with a quick bow he turned to his men and urging them to get up.

Nodding, seeing that she did her job she looked down at the cat who was trying to hide by going behind Anna's legs. She sighed and scoop him up and said "Anna, make sure everyone in this room is taken care of, I'm just going to have a talk with Tom" she could tell Anna wanted to protest but Kristoff placed his hand on her shoulder.

Sighing Anna said "Fine, but if I managed to find some chocolates the chefs hid I'm not sharing!" she threatened jokingly

Elsa just laughed at that "I'm sure even if it's not hidden you wouldn't want to share it" Anna looked indignant for a second then raised her nose in the air, taking and faking the role of a pompous princess before marching towards them.

Kristoff just shook his head in amusement and followed after her. Elsa smiled at her sister and preceded towards her room where she and Tom could have a private talk and also quite possibly avid a repeat on what just happened downstairs, they were lucky that most of the staff start their day a little later than the chefs.

Once they reached her room, she opened her door and shut it quietly before placing Tom on her bed. She was standing and was looking down at him with her arms folded like it would be when a mother scolds her child, tapping her foot expectantly.

"Well, I'm waiting…" she said, saying the exact same thing their parents would say when they caught her and Anna in their mischief.

"Okay, so I was hungry when I woke up and I don't want to wake you and Annie-

"Anna"

-gesundheit, so I went out of the room and then something caught my attention, so I quickly followed the scent and it led me to the kitchen. I didn't know there are people awake at this hour and somehow one of the big men heard me talk or something and the rest of it is history" he finished

Pitching the bridge of her nose Elsa said "Okay, I'll let this one slip…for now. Tom you know-"she was cut off by a knock on her door and Kai's voice entering the room, carrying what seems to be a large stack of papers that are the…

"Guest list?" she asked, confused as she took one out

"Yes, Princess Anna arranged these and I thought it fit to see if you would like to do a double check"

"Yes, but for what?"

"Uh, for your 22nd birthday, ma'am"

"Wait, what?" she asked, causing Tom and Kai to lightly chuckle as the steward plopped them down on a nearby desk

"I take that the Princess did not even tell you?"

Elsa ran out of the room so fast that caused poor old Kai to spin since she brushed past him in order for her to leave the room.

The old butler fixed himself and looked at the cat who was also baffled as he was "Well, she is certainly taking after the princess nowadays" he muttered and left the room

* * *

><p>Not knowing what else to do, Tom decided to follow Elsa down the kitchens…again and was surprised to see that she was just standing near the kitchen's entrance and it appears that she's looking at something<p>

Curious, he followed her gaze and raised a brow when he saw Kristoff and Anna kissing and covered in what appears to be flour

He looked back at Elsa then the two, not seeing the point to be startled about but Tom didn't know that it was Elsa's _first_ glance when her sister and her boyfriend are showing their love or in deep in kissing.

Not knowing how long they were standing there, Tom cleared his throat. That snapped all three of them back to reality and the two couple blushed and hastily backed away from one another seeing him _and_ Elsa, who was blushing as well.

It was Anna who first spoke and said "Elsa, hi! Didn't see you there! Err, how long have you two been standing there?"

Elsa broke out of her reverie and replied "uh, not much but anyway, may I talk to you please. Alone?"

It was déjà vu all over again for the two sisters but both brush it aside since Anna was already out the door after giving Kristoff a reassuring squeeze.

Turning to Kristoff and Elsa gave him an apologizing smile to which she sighed in relief when he returned her smile with his own, albeit an understanding one.

Once the two sisters left, it was only Tom and Kristoff in the room.

"Well, that was awkward" the cat commented

He just rubbed his neck sheepishly

It was an awkward silence when Tom spoke again

"What was that called anyway?"

_Oh gosh_

* * *

><p>Outside the kitchen, Elsa had her arms crossed and was looking at her flour-covered sister with her brow raised questioningly<p>

"Well, what was that all about?" she started and Anna instantly went into full rambling mode

"I'MSORRYELSAPLEASEDON'TBEMADATKRISTOFFITWASN'THISFAULTTHOUGHHEDIDGROPEMEALITTLEBUTNOTHINGBADHAPPENEDSOPLEASEDON'TKILLHIMANDPLEASEDON'TBEMADATMEI'LLPROMISEI'LLBEGOOD!"

Elsa just blinked at her after Anna has finished with her confession and all she could get out was a "What are you talking about?"

Anna also blinked and said "I'm not in trouble?"

"Trouble yes but not because of err…_that_, just be grateful Gerda didn't see you two"

"Oh"

"What I wanted to talk to you about was the guest list, you know for my birthday?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"How come you didn't ask my permission first?"

Anna had a look of realization on her face "Oops?"

Elsa just face palmed "Anna, these types of things can't be easily planned, it would take a few days, even weeks to plan parties and such-

"I already planned ahead"

-and of course the guest rooms and…wait what?" she stopped abruptly

"I already planned ahead, all that's left now is making sure the guest rooms are in order" Anna said like it was no big deal

"Oh"

Anna clasped her hands behind her back and rocked on her heels as she asked "so…I'm off the hook now?"

Elsa looked at her again and nodded "Yes, sorry…I thought that you…" she trailed off sheepishly

Anna just patted her shoulder "No worries, I understand and of course since it's _your first _birthday party ever since the… umm… separation, I want you to enjoy it!"

Elsa just smiled at her and both sisters went back inside the kitchen to see a madly blushing Kristoff and a confused Tom in deep conversation

"So you're supposed to place-

-We don't talk about _it_ in public, especially when there are girls present!" Kristoff cut him off to save himself from further explaining it to the curious cat.

He sighed in relief seeing the two sisters and ran towards them like his life depended on them

"Thank goodness you're back, Tom wants to ask you something bye!" he said quickly and literally ran out of the room

Both girls glanced at the direction where he ran off then back to Tom wondering what got him so scared like that

Seeing the feline walked towards them, and sat down next to Elsa and asked "Elsa, what do men and women do when they have-"

-Your Majesty!" a voice behind them called

Ears dropping seeing that he was interrupted…again, Tom looked at Elsa for an answer "We'll talk later, okay?" she said

He nodded sadly and turned to look at the maid "Your Majesty, you're late for your fitting; the Royal Seamstress is waiting in your room now"

"Uh, fitting?" she asked, more to Anna than to Gerda

"Why for Your Party of course! Which is tonight!" the old maid said excitedly

"Tonight?!" she asked her sister who only gave her a sheepish look "I guess I forgot to tell you about it, huh?" she said innocently

Elsa could only look at her sister in disbelief while the mother-figure/Gerda dragged her out the kitchens but not before saying "Princess Anna, please make sure you are also cleaned up, the flour is already sticking in your hair"

Shaking her head at the maid's antics and also made her way to the door but noticed a crest-fallen cat on the ground. Kneeling down, she scooped him up and asked "Tom, are you alright?" as they made their way out of the kitchens and towards Anna's room.

"No, I just realized that since Elsa's the queen, she's busy all the time, right?"

"Yeah, but you'll learn to get used to it, believe me, I should know" she muttered the last part as she opened her door and quickly set Tom down on her bed before going over her closet and picked out a green dress summer dress though it may not be appropriate for this season, she's planning to stay inside the castle to make sure the party is planned accordingly anyway

Still talking while walking towards the bathroom, she said "Well, if you want, you could always come with me to check if all of the things I planned are in order" her voice already muffled by the door

"Really?!" Tom asked excited

Though he didn't see Anna nod, too caught up into his excitement, ever since he saw Elsa in her human form, his infatuation on her didn't faze, in fact, it only increased. His sister, Angela who was visiting Angelo today, even teased him and compared his love for Elsa like in the Princess and the Frog though he didn't seem to mind because he was busy looking at Elsa play in the snow with her sister at that time.

Now with the opportunity to help with Elsa's birthday party, he already imagined that Elsa was hugging him and thanking him for the help to make her birthday a perfect one

_"Oh Tom, I don't know what would have happened if you didn't save my party from being a boring one"_

_"It was nothing Elsa" he said humbly and blushed when she kissed his forehead_

_"Oh Tom…" she started then had a look of concern on her face_

_"Tom?" she asked_

"Tom?" came a different voice

Tom woke up to see Anna, hair already dry and wearing the green summer dress, snapping her fingers in front of his face "Are you okay? You kind of zoned out for a second there" she asked in amusement

"Huh?" he asked, snapping out of his day dream

Shaking her head with a smile, she inclined her head and motioned for them to leave now, smiling back, he got off her bed and ran after her, door closing behind him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Elsa's room, the Seamstress seemed to make Elsa a bit trapped and when I say a bit, I mean a lot.<p>

"OW!" she cried out where a needle poked her on her arm

"Relax dear; just hold still and maybe the needle won't hurt you much" the Seamstress, a lady in maybe in her late sixties said as she took another needle and pinned it where she deemed fit

_"Relax? Relax?! I've been standing still here for thirty minutes and I already felt that I've been poked with every needle you brought with you!" _Elsa thought begrudgingly but complied

Seeing the look on her face, Gerda smiled fondly and patted her shoulder in comfort

"Besides, don't you want to look stunning for your birthday?" she asked

Another poke

"OW!" she cried out again, this time, it was on her right hip

_"If stunning means enduring this, No thank you"_

"I heard…" she continued as she took out another needle, though to Elsa it looked like she was taking out a dagger

"I heard that there are a lot of princes invited" she said in a suggestive kind of way

Elsa can't help but roll her eyes then flinched when another needle prodded her leg but this time, she did it on purpose

"Don't roll your eyes at me young lady; I've been here long enough to know these kind of stuff, a monarch plans a party, then a perfect match comes along, it's a bit cliché to me, don't you think?" she asked

Elsa could only nod then loudly sighed in relief when she said "Done!"

Turning to look at the mirror, what she saw was a stunning dress; it's like the same as her ice dress but a deeper shade of blue and minus the cape. She even managed to copy some of the snowflakes she had on her ice dress.

Looking at the elderly woman as she said "if you changed this into one of your ice dress I swear I'm quitting, that coronation dress of yours took me a week to make!"

The Snow Queen sheepishly smiled at that and thanked the woman before she left. Seeing the door closed, she turned to see Gerda slightly tearing up

"Gerda, are you crying?"

Seeing she's been caught, she pulled out a handkerchief and wiped her tears away "oh, it seems only yesterday I've been chasing you and little Anna around the hallways, and now I'm seeing before me two young and beautiful ladies"

Smiling sadly, Elsa engulfed her into a hug to which Gerda was surprised that she was warm. Hugging her back, she whispered in her ear "You may not be able to see it dear, but…your parents are proud of you…both of you and Anna"

Hearing that, Elsa let out a few tears as well "thank you" was all she whispered as they pulled back and wiped their eyes

"Come on, let's get you ready for a bath and place that dress in your closet, after all it is still early and the chefs are preparing a nice breakfast for you and the princess"

She smiled at that and let Gerda helped her out of the dress

* * *

><p>Back to Anna after she hastily ate breakfast along with Tom who only wanted a bowl of milk and a plate of fish and went to and fro along the corridors, ordering the maids and others how to prepare or move this and that. They were now in the ballroom fixing the banner.<p>

"A little more to the right" Anna said while Tom was next to her, staring at the decorations

"Isn't Elsa too old for balloons?" he asked glancing at the enormous amount of balloons one of the men are holding

"Psh, no one's too old for balloons, Tom" she waved her hand in a dismissive way and gave a thumbs up to the men when they held the banner just right

"Well that's that! Now all that's left is-"Anna suddenly stopped and it look like she ate something sour and soon she started to panic

"Anna?" Tom asked, worried

"I don't have a gift for Elsa!" she yelled at him as she began shaking him wildly

The poor cat doesn't know how to respond to that

Once she released him and started muttering to herself, all the while touching her hair like she always does.

Tom glanced at her then to the banners and decorations "Uh, isn't this her gift?" as he gestured with a paw to the banner.

Anna looked at him like he spoken a different language as she gasp dramatically "No, of course this isn't my gift to her, I'm her only living relative and who else would plan her birthday party?"

"Umm…Kai and Gerda?" he offered an answer but Anna started pacing and muttering to herself "oh this is bad, this is very bad! I just don't want some plain old gift to give, it has to be something unique, something only the two of us could share…" she trailed off as she paced…again

Tom just stood there looking confused and lost then an idea formed in his little furry head "Hey Anna, what if I could look for your gift, seeing you're still needed here anyway"

Anna's smile could have lightened a thousand lanterns as she hugged him and spun him around the air "Tom you're genius!"

Tom blushed at that "it was nothing, really! Anything for a friend" he said

"Thank you" she said one final time before she waved at him goodbye, hearing some staff call her name

Now alone, Tom stood up on his hind legs and began pacing, his right paw under his chin while the other paw was behind his back, in deep thought as he exclaimed "I know!" then he sprinted out of the room

* * *

><p>After a few hours, Anna was now in the garden, which was coated in some snow as she was talking to the royal gardener, Tom entered followed by Sven who was pulling a large box decorated with ribbons as Tom exclaimed "Here it is, Anna! I made sure the gift is unique and something only the two of you could definitely share"<p>

"Thanks Tom" Anna said after she dismissed the gardener and skipped towards them, patting Sven on his head but jumped when she saw the box…moved so she asked "what is it anyway?" and opened the top lid and recoiled back from shock

Kristoff was looking up at her from inside the box, his hands were tied behind his back and his mouth was gagged. Hesitantly closing the lid, Anna looked questioningly at Tom "Uh, is it my eyes malfunctioning or did I just see my boyfriend bound and gagged?"

"You did"

"Oh…well then…WHY ON EARTH IS HE?!" Anna exclaimed causing Tom and Sven to winced at the sound

"Ow, sheesh, you said something the both of you could share, and he is it! After all, both of you are friends with him and you _can _share his friendship, right? Plus, it's unique!" Tom explained with an innocent expression

"Well…Tom, how should I explain this?" Anna asked herself "it's different when using…people for gifts, Tom. Some people aren't too…flattered that their gift is…a human being"

"Especially if that said human being is in a serious relationship with the Princess" Kristoff added as he was now being untied by Anna

"Plus, we're already "sharing" his friendship, and that's not something new to her and thus not making it unique" Anna hastily explained

"Hmm…if you're looking for a gift feisty pants, how about I could help? Maybe an ice sculpture of you both could be worthy for the Snow Queen?" He said the last part as a joke but meant what he said

"Kristoff, that's a great idea! Thank you!" Anna exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek, unbeknownst to her, the crest-fallen cat left the garden

Walking sadly along the halls as Tom slumped down near a door, unpaying attention to a bouncy snowman walking across him

Upon seeing his friend sad, Olaf plopped down next to him, though not yet talking to him as he was holding his stubby snow feet "…Is this a bad time?" he asked after a few minutes of silence between them

Wiping his paw along his now red nose, as he said "Oh, hi Olaf" with a sadden expression

"Hey, what's wrong little guy?"

"Nothing"

"Nuh-uh, from the times I've known Elsa and how she hides her feelings, I know when people are sad and it's pretty obvious that you are"

"Really?" he asked

"Yup! So tell me, why are _you_ sad?"

Tom took a deep breathe "I'm not sad per say, just disappointed" he glanced at Olaf who was urging him to continue

"All my life, I just wanted to help everyone I can but the thing is…I can only do the opposite, no matter where I am I always screw things up and being a burden or making a mess, earlier in the morning I made the mess in the kitchens and now…I screwed up Anna's present for Elsa"

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad" Olaf comforted

"I was going to make Kristoff Anna's gift for Elsa"

"…oh, well it was the thought that counts, right?"

Tom wiped his nose "Yeah…I guess so"

"Then what are you sulking about?"

The cat blushed at this "well…seeing that Anna and Kristoff have a gift for Elsa…I kind of feel, left out, you know?"

Olaf pondered over it for a while "Hmm…well, you feel that so much then why don't you get a gift for her then?"

"but I don't have-

-Ah, stop right there, you don't need those to get Elsa a gift, it has to be in…" he trailed off as he used his twig arms to point at Tom's chest "…here!" he finished with a proud smile

"In my lungs?" Tom asked confused not seeing how he could get Elsa a gift with his lungs knowing she could breathe well enough like every else

"Wow, you really don't know about these types of things, don't you?" Olaf replied

Tom just shrugged helplessly

"Not in your lungs Tom, but in your heart!"

"My heart?" Tom asked as he glanced at his chest where his heart is

"Yup, and with that guiding you, you could accomplish anything!"

"Hm... okay, Olaf but what if it isn't enough, I mean what could you give to someone who already has everything?"

"Well…as I said earlier Tom, it's the thought that counts!" Olaf said feeling like he was a teacher

Tom seemed to ponder over this then smiled "Yeah, you're right! Thanks Olaf" the happy snowman just patted his head, glad he helped "Well, I better go and give these flowers to Elsa, and just remember Tom…" he trailed off signaling him to continue

"…It's the thought that counts" he finished with a nod and for a second he looked confused "uh…Olaf, isn't Elsa allergic to those type of flowers?"

But Olaf just waved him off as he faked glared which was proving futile since he just ended up making a weird funny face but Tom decided to indulged him and played along, faking a startled expression "What did I just say?"

Laughing lightly "it's the thought that that counts…but Olaf-

-Ah- Olaf cut him off with a tone like he heard Elsa sometimes used on him

-but what if-

-Ah-

-she's aller-

-Tom…" Olaf said in a way to finally get the conversation to stop

The cat just sighed in exhaustion "fine…knock yourself out, Olaf"

Satisfied, Olaf continued skipping like he never stopped then knocked on Elsa's door, hiding the flowers behind his back but failed when the flowers are still visible.

It was Gerda who opened it and chided him about something until he just skipped passed her and said "Hey Elsa! I thought I would give your present a little early!" until it was muffled by the door closing behind them.

Tom just shook his head like Angelo would when he was still trying to win Elsa's attention then silently counted _"3…2…1…"_

_…a….a…ACHOO! _

Came the sound behind the door until the said door was blown off its hinges, scattering a messy pile of wood and snow along the hallway. Walking towards Elsa's room; he saw the old maid covered head to toe with snow blinking dumbly, seemed to be trying to process what just happened, the snowman was standing next to Elsa, the flowers that was now petal-less was still held in his out-stretched twig hand while the love of his life was wiping her nose with a hankie muttering a quick apology through her now stuffed nose.

Shaking himself out of Elsa's snow and regaining back to his old shape, Olaf whistled as he turned to the flowers and to the door, he laughed his unique laughter as he said "Wow Elsa, you must really love them so much, seeing you just let them go all like that" then straightened Elsa's dress as well as his height would allow then hugged her

"Happy Birthday Elsa!"

Sighing as Elsa muttered a gratitude for Olaf's…thoughtfulness and went over to Gerda, checking if she's alright. Seeing Tom near the doorway, Olaf smiled at him while he whispered "See, it's really the thought that counts Tom"

"Yeah…I see it, Olaf…I really see it now" the cat muttered as he glanced at the destroyed door and watched as his beloved walked pass him at the doorway, busy helping a shivering Gerda out the door.

If Tom would choose between keeping all of his limbs intact and getting a gift for Elsa he would still choose the latter. Now with guided by determination, he was now running out of the castle gates and hiding near a barrel. Tom knows _exactly_ what he's going to do…

* * *

><p>"Why?!" he wailed as he was hunched down into a small crate cut in half horizontally substituting it for a counter inside the "Kitty Pub" drowning his last bowl of milk before laying his head back down, placing his paws on top of his head.<p>

A picture of pure desperation

"Tom?" came a voice behind him

He turned to see his sister and Angelo who was ordering a plate of fish from the worker cat as she seated herself next to him "Are you alright?"

"I'm here in a cat pub drowning my sorrows away, what does it look like?"

Angela hesitated for a second "Right, so I'm guessing you're depressed, question is; why?" Before Tom could answer though; Angelo sat down next to him, plopping down a plate of his own fish before turning to his disgruntled friend "Don't tell me…you already told Elsa how you felt towards her?"

Tom shook his head no

"You finally came to your senses that a romantic relationship between you two was just impossible?"

Again, shook of head no

"Well, that's all I could think of" Angelo stated as he took a bite of his fish

"Angelo!" the female cat scolded him, causing the said cat to simply gave her a "What?" look

Sighing as she said "Honey, tell us what's wrong, why are you sad?"

Tom just wiped his tears with his paw and said in a croaked voice "I-I just do-don't…kn-now …wha-what…to give E-Elsa…y-you see…it's her birthday and-

-Her birthday is today?!" Angela caught him off causing Tom to look surprised along with his adoptive brother who almost fell out of his seat but the female feline just continued "Why didn't you say anything Tom?! A woman's twenty-second birthday is important, you know?"

"It is?" Angelo asked in bewilderment righting himself back to his feet but seeing the look Angela was showing it spelled a whole lot of trouble for him. He can't even handle Tom when he was showing this _look_ but from his sister...Angelo might as well lose one of his nine lives.

Without giving either the two of them the chance to blink, Angela pulled Tom _and_ Angelo off their seats and sped out of the "Kitty Pub" with breakneck speed, leaving dust in their wake.

* * *

><p>"Why are we inside the art room?" Angelo asked as he watched his two comrades take out a long strip of blue ribbon out of a chest and pulled a sack which contained some pencils and other decorating materials judging from the sound it's making as it was being dragged.<p>

After placing all items on the floor, the female cat finally answered "Well from what Tom said that he wants the gift for Elsa to come from the heart, so what better way to express it than to draw or make it?" she smiled once she finished

Angelo just rolled his eyes at that as he turned to Tom who poked his head inside the sack and pulled out a blue crayon with his mouth and made his way over a blank sheet of paper. "This is a good idea, Angela!" he said though it was slightly muffled by the crayon on his mouth.

"I know" she said with a proud smirk directed to the more mature cat who only sighed in exasperation but with an endearing smile as they looked at the cat that was doing his best to express what he wanted to express.

Checking over the grandfather clock at the corner of the room Angela gasped as she realized it's almost time for the party. Looking at her friend "I think I should better get prepared, even though they can't understand me I promised them I would tidy-up a bit" she explained to Angelo who only nodded in understanding and urged her to go.

Smiling, Angela ran out of the room.

Shaking his head in amusement and jumped when Tom spoke "I see _you_ haven't made the move yet" as he took out another crayon and used his tail to pull a strip of blue ribbon.

The mature cat only rubbed his furry neck awkwardly "yeah, though I'm close, I'm sure of it"

Tom only made a noise of suspicion. "Seriously, I am!" Angelo defended himself

"Sure you are…" Tom muttered as he used his teeth to cut a small length and backed away to admire his work. Angelo peered over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow

"Isn't that- he started to say but the younger cat cut him off -Shush! I don't want you ruining my surprise!" Tom chided believing that if he say it out loud Elsa might somehow hear it but Angelo doubted she would. Glad that they're done here since Tom already folded it letter size and packed up the materials he used, Tom checked the time and gasped since he too needed to get ready.

Without giving him time to react, he ran out of the room as well, leaving a dizzy Angelo behind. Shaking and up righting himself back to his feet, Angelo just shook his head again, completely exhausted from his two friends'…antics but walked out of the room nevertheless.

* * *

><p>Nightfall came at last as every ship docked at the harbor and stepping down their vessel, tidying and fixing up their rumpled clothing along as they walked towards the castle, where the villagers greeted them with respect as well as the guards.<p>

Captain Martin kept a sharp look-out for any signs of danger and only managing to catch a few party crashers but nothing serious.

Inside the castle though, the birthday girl was pacing inside of the room already garbed with the dress the old seamstress made though her braid was a little messy but nothing Gerda can't fix…if said Queen wasn't pacing too fast for the old woman.

"Queen Elsa please, if you kept on doing that you surely would look like you came out of a war!" the motherly figure scolded to the war thing was exaggerated since at Elsa's current state she still looked beautiful as ever but what else can the head maid do?

Luck seemed to be on Gerda's side since she finally stopped pacing and just took a deep breathe, wringing her hands nervously. Smiling endearingly, Gerda ushered the young woman towards her vanity and began redoing her braid.

"What if I messed up again, Gerda? What if I freeze something or slip or- Elsa was cut off though by a light pat on her head, nothing to harm her but to only get her attention –Nonsense! Your Majesty if I recalled correctly you seem to be in control of your powers up until now and hold confidence in that…and really Elsa," she said her name dropping formalities "the chances of _you_ slipping? Ha, a very slim chance, though I could not say the same for the princess…" Gerda muttered the last part in amusement "…and done!" she exclaimed moving back to admire her work to see that Elsa's braid is now fixed

Gerda clasped her hands together like a mother would to her child when they finally grow up and smiled. Elsa smiled at the newly fixed braid but her eyes showed wariness that Gerda didn't miss as she comfortingly placed a hand on her shoulder "Relax dear, everything is going to be fine, you certainly survived that Halloween ball back then without trouble" she offered in comfort

_"That's because I wasn't in the center of attention, that…and the meeting I had with a complete and utter stranger_" Elsa thought drily but at the same time curiosity since she wondered if _he_ would show up again though the chances were quite slim.

Snapping out of her reverie as a knock on her door entered their ears and after granting entrance though the two ladies already know who it was Anna entered the room garbed with a beautiful green dress just like the one she wore on Elsa's coronation though a bit lighter in color, smiling in excitement.

"Elsa I can't wait for your party to start! Though I am the one who planned but still…totally thrilled!" she exclaimed as she swirled around the room imagining that she was dancing with a certain mountain man but almost lost her balance if it weren't for her sister catching her with an identical smile of her own.

Giggling as she righted herself again, finally just noticing Gerda who she just waved awkwardly until she gasped at the fabulous dress Elsa was wearing "Elsa…its beautiful! Oh but not as beautifuller as you! Wait…Shoot, I meant beautiful! Yes, beautiful since you still don't look fuller but same size! But not in a bad way and…I'll just stop now" she finished lamely, blushing shyly

Giggling at her sister, she just hugged Anna as she whispered a small gratitude on her ear but the younger just shrugged humbly as she grasped her sister's hands with her own "I _want_ to do this for you, and I want you to enjoy it as well!" Anna said the last part as she poked her sister's nose and linked arms with her before both of them are now walking out of the room.

Gerda smiled after them and made a move to leave the room as well but not before turning to a portrait of the Royal Family of Arendelle where the late King and Queen are holding hands and in front of them are the two young sisters, both wearing identical smiles "if only you could see them now, you two would be very proud of what they have become" she whispered as she made a teary smile and left the room, shutting the door behind her.

* * *

><p>To say the ballroom was like a winter land was an understatement to say the least. If no one would look hard enough some would think the Snow Queen herself decorated it but nope, it was all just papers and the power of art. Everyone doesn't seem to mind though as they danced in sync with the music laughing and smiling all the way.<p>

Elsa stared in awe at the place decorated like a winter land as well as the guests who just arrived. Standing behind the curtains at the side of the dais again, Elsa jumped at the hand on her shoulder but relaxed when it's just only her sister "Hey, you'll be fine just remember to smile and all that!" Anna said

"Thank you for decorating this room, it's so real and looked like I made them" the snow queen praised "It was nothing, as I said, I want to do this…for you" she gripped her hand in assurance smiling at her

Elsa smiled back and took a deep breath as Kai came into view ready to announce her. Clearing his throat to get everyone's attention "Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" and just like that, everyone held their breath when the Snow Queen came into view as men gaped at the beautiful creature they laid eyes on.

The Queen of Arendelle withheld a blush from making its way up her cheeks as she finally stood in front of her throne, barely missing the proud smile of the father figure before he cleared his throat again and announced "Princess Anna of Arendelle"

Anna the ever happy-go-lucky princess stepped into view as well, jumping in her heels awkwardly before settling in the side of her sister. Everyone seemed to snap out of their awestruck state and remembered to clap but with a little more gusto than the last time they were here.

As the clapping seized everyone's jaw almost went slack as one tall and fine looking man approached the dais and bowed in front of _Elsa_. Standing up to full height again as he spoke "May I have the honors of offering the beautiful and beloved Snow Queen a dance?" as he charmingly held out a hand

Everyone inside waited for the said Queen's answer as she nervously glanced around the crowd, not knowing how to respond but until their eyes met, suddenly Elsa felt déjà vu all over again.

Glancing at her sister as if to ask permission but only a gesture of "go on" was her only response along with cheery smile, Anna clapped her hands softly along with the other females in the room. Hesitantly, to everyone's shock and astonishment, Elsa took his inviting hand and gracefully made their way to the dance floor with him leading the way.

The maestro just looked stunned at the moment before turning to you, the viewer and removing the fake wig of an old man to see Kid, making a shush motion at you and placed the wig back before turning to the band and began making a slow tune.

The guests just stared; still trying to process what's going on but then smiled seeing that what really is happening is, well…happening they guess and went dancing with their partners as well.

Meanwhile, Anna chased a very reluctant mountain garbed with a handsome looking suit as well who was doing his best to grip his chair for support though failing as he was led towards the floor much to the guests' amusement and to his chagrin.

Angela just watched from the tables wearing a pink bow tie on her furry head, swaying her head with the beat while Angelo, adorned with a black bow tie around his neck, was eating some desserts from the buffet table without a care in the world. She turned looking for a certain gray furred cat and found out he seemed a little bit…jealous?

Shaking her head, Angela can't bring herself to believe that Tomothy Mac Cat was actually jealous of a male, a _human_ male to be precise. She was about to tell this to Angelo but unfortunately, he was now sprawled on his chair, fast asleep. Sighing and shaking her head, she got off the table and proceeded to make her way towards her brother.

Tom just sat there, wearing a dark blue tie around his neck as well , crossing his paws from each other, all the while glaring at the man as he twirled the woman he loves. Sensing a figure approaching him just behind the curtain next to the dais as he turned and saw his sister he immediately said "I'm not jealous" without giving her time to say anything yet since he knew what she's going to say anyway.

Still Angela decided to play along as she sat down next to him, careful not to damage his gift to the Snow Queen "I didn't ask" she said innocently

Tom just roll his eyes at her then growled softly when he saw the man and Elsa, finished with their dance, with the man giving her hand a kiss before walking away from each other as everyone clapped for them. If Angela had long hair she would blow it in exasperation seeing her brother in denial

"Well, if you're really not jealous, then why don't you ask her for a dance?"

The cat just looked at her like she said something weird "Are you kidding me? In case you haven't noticed, _dearest_ sister, I'm a cat and _she's_ a human" he gestured with his head towards Elsa who was chatting with some other dignitaries and made a face when the man made a joke though he could tell along with Elsa that it wasn't all funny but she just made a polite smile.

"Well, that didn't stop Olaf" Angela stated as they turned their gaze towards the happy snowman dancing with some children the dignitaries brought with them.

"He's different, he's Elsa's creation so when he would ask her to dance, it would be like…a mother and son dance" he tried to explain

She just raised an incredulous brow at him "Really?" she said deadpanned

He just shrugged as he continued to watch Anna teach Kristoff to dance a bit and calm him down. "Look, Tom if you really aren't jealous, prove it, it doesn't have to be in that floor, maybe you two can dance in the garden or something, just look for a place something romantic"

They glanced in horror though when a very stout looking woman plumped herself on a chair where Angelo was still currently sleeping in. Angela winced at that "I better go and…save him, good luck!" then she ran back to the table.

Taking a deep breath seeing that she was right, he gently picked up the card he made, searching for the Snow Queen but after long agonizing minutes, he managed to spot a speck of blue around the corner, heading towards the garden and followed, seeing that's where she went. Maneuvering quietly and gently as to not drop and destroy the card he made, he almost dropped it when she appeared to be trying to get the man she danced with earlier to let go of her wrist.

Tom could smell the stench of wine on the man's breath as he was doing his best to maintain a grip on her, not minding the ice "Wazz…rong…Queenie?...don't…ye…want to…_dance?_" he slurred as his other hand gripped her waist. Elsa tilted her head as far as she could to avoid his lips and his breathe "Get off me!" she screamed, using her powers to create a patch of ice on the floor, causing him to slip.

He grunted in pain but had a look of a predatory gleam on his eyes as Elsa backed away slowly, silently berating herself for coming here alone just so she could get some fresh air. The man slowly stood up, chuckling as he did so as he sluggishly came near her again "come on…girlie…yoz should… ain't be…alone ou jer…come're…you!" he shouted as he made a move to tackle her

_Crunch!_

He stopped in mid walk as he turned to find his behind…stuck on a cat's mouth. The response was immediate; he started running around, trying to get him off, tried smacking him but Tom won't just let go. Seeing his momentary distraction, Elsa called forth a gust of winter air, nearly blowing him off the other side of the garden but fortunately for him he just flew back, almost hitting the brick wall on the other side.

The only damage he got was a bleeding nose…and butt as he slowly stood up, having regained his senses as he watched the snow queen pick up a dazed Tom and he glared at her "You! You could have killed me! Get away from me you _monster_!" with that, he left the room, probably looking to tell the others.

Elsa just knelt there, frozen and having the adrenaline from earlier diminishing "And stay out!" Tom yelled and nodded in satisfaction with a smug smile. He turned expecting her to smile as well but his ear's dropped when he saw Elsa, her head bowed down, her shoulders shaking as she tried to repress a sob.

"Elsa?" he asked not knowing how to tackle this kind of situation

She sat down, rubbing her eyes as she tried to hold it in "I-I'm…fine" she said

Tom almost believed her but Olaf's words from earlier rang into his ears "No, you're not, did he…did he hurt you Elsa? Because if he did we could always tell them-

-no…he-he didn't…just, every time I have to use my powers…for self-defense…everywhere I go…I'm always deemed…a…monster…" she whispered the last part

"What! No, Elsa if anyone is the monster it would be him!" he instantly blurted

"Wh-at?" Elsa asked

Blushing slightly but he continued "You heard me, Elsa, you're smart, beautiful, brave and kind and every other positive adjectives out there but a monster _you are not_" he emphasized as he got on her lap as he hugged her neck "You did amazing things, you helped a lot of people after the thaw, and you tried making amends, don't make yourself forget the good things you've done so far just for one person who just said the…M word, you're Elsa of Arendelle, a Queen, a sister and most of all…a kind and caring friend anyone can ask for"

She smiled at him as she hugged him back, wiping her tears with her other hand "I-I guess you're right, thanks Tom"

"I _know _I'm right, Elsa" he corrected with a toothy smile "and you're welcome, anything for a friend" though it pained him to say those words, cheering Elsa up is his number one priority for now

Giggling at him after wiping the last of her tears and gently ruffled his furry head then noticed something, grabbing it and saw it was a card with the handwriting liken to the note long ago on a bouquet of flowers delivered to Anna's room during the _Cat_astrophe.

"Is this from you?" she asked and made a move to open it

Tom reacted a little too late "a wait!-

To Elsa's surprise, inside the letter was a string of pictures though hand-drawn and it appeared it was telling a story…about their adventures during the _cat_astrophe

"D-did you make this?" Elsa asked as she glanced at a drawing where Tom is supposed to be inside an ice block, probably their very first meeting, to the drawing where Tom's failed attempts at meeting her again. The said cat smiled sheepishly "yeah, though I had helped but my sister has a hard time drawing what I wanted her to draw, though if you don't like it I completely understand"

He shut his eyes, waiting for her to laugh, to reject his gift, anything but to his surprise he felt Elsa hug him again and swore his heart stopped beating when she muttered a "thank you, I love it and its perfect Tom, thank you" Tom just sighed in relief, as he gently patted her head "Happy Birthday Elsa" he muttered lovingly

After what seemed like forever, Elsa finally let go of him and blushed as she looked at the dirt sticking at the dress. Slowly getting up and dusting herself and fixing her hair, she glanced around hoping no one saw her in that state and sighed in relief when it's just the two of them.

Seeing her stand up, Tom finally snapped out of his reverie and coughed awkwardly before saying "so…um, should we go back? I mean Annie-

"Anna" Elsa corrected heartily

-_Anna_ must be worried that you disappeared since it's still your birthday though" he explained

"Right, let's go back" she clarified and checking her appearance once more she walked back towards the party, followed by a still blushing but all the while smiling Tom.

* * *

><p>Entering the ballroom and hoped no one noticed their sudden disappearance but were shocked to see the man from earlier struggling to get out of the guard's grip on him all the while yelling "don't you know who I am?!" but was shut up when the Princess of Arendelle glared at him saying "No, good sir, I believe <em>you<em> don't know who I am and as the Queen's sister it is my job to send you to the dungeons after assaulting the queen like that _and_ calling her something that she is _definitely_ not" nodding to the guard, he smiled before bowing and left with the man in tow.

Everyone was surprised seeing that they never have seen the princess act like that but glad to know she did what she just did back there and everyone were startled when Anna immediately ran to Elsa's side checking if there are injuries but luckily none were found.

The foreign guests are still baffled by the close bond those two sisters have but at the same time, respected it seeing those kind of relationships don't come around often. They're just glad that the princess tackled the problem and they're now waiting with bated breath, how the Queen will react.

"Are you sure? Because if that slime-

-No Anna, I'm perfectly fine, Tom saved me just in time" Elsa cut her off as she gestured to the blushing cat

"Really? Thank goodness!" she wiped a sweat off her brow as Anna said that

"How did you know?" Elsa asked after a pause

"Well, Kristoff and I were just strolling around, doing some…sightseeing" Anna explained as she said the last part hurriedly seeing the look her sister was giving her and continued "and then we heard some talking and just decided to take a peak and that's when we saw you in that…pickle, I was going to give him the old what-for but Tom beat me to it, and seeing he has it all under control for a moment, we just made sure the guy was given what he deserved" she finished while slightly massaging her knuckle

Elsa just smiled gratefully at her and just gave her a hug of gratitude. After pulling apart she turned to see all of the guests staring at them "uh, relax everyone, I'm okay now, just let's not one man's act ruin the fun, okay?" Elsa said and with that, everyone agreed and the maestro started the music again to lighten the mood. The guests and the others danced with the beat, the incident completely forgotten as Anna held out her hand towards Elsa who just took it and they began dancing with the beat too, giggling and laughing all the way.

* * *

><p>Once the party was over and the gifts were opened and the last of the guests retired in their rooms, Elsa and Anna walked hand in hand towards Elsa's room with a very tired Tom following after them. Opening Elsa's door, Anna just plumped down on her bed, completely spent for the night.<p>

The Snow Queen just giggle at her sister and changed into a night gown behind the dressing screen before setting down next to her sister, shaking and urging her to change. Anna just moaned in annoyance but complied as she lazily got off the bed and went to change.

After a few minutes, Anna emerged and dressed in her night gown as well before jumping on top of Elsa's bed, the furniture rocking and creaking slightly. Elsa was already fast asleep to Tom's conclusion seeing that she didn't push Anna off of her who is now fast asleep as well. Tom shook his head in amusement, completely not used yet to their unusual sleeping habits and jumped on the furniture, using his teeth to pull the blanket up towards Elsa's torso with a bit difficulty but was successful anyway.

Nodding to himself and remembering that Angela would be staying and tending to Angelo's…injuries from the stout woman's reaction, he jumped out of the bed and walked towards his own as he made himself comfortable.

Before he could sleep though, he managed to hear Elsa's voice saying "by the way, thanks for saving me Tom" smiling at that, Tom closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

Above the headboard, a gift from a very special cat was hanged like it was a portrait, with the frame a nice warm color blue with the drawings, though others would have no clue about, showing some pictures of an event that transpired.

Down below are letters labeled with gold...

"A Cat's Tale"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there ya have it folks! Hope you liked it so leave a review but if you're gonna comment about my grammar though, don't worry, I already know XD <strong>

**Also maybe I could update Ownership but I can't promise on that one, still depends on life XD Anyway, stay tuned for this is not a one-shot! Tune in next time folks!**

**-TheLoneKid**


	2. Happy Belatted Valentine's!

**Hey Guys! Again, long time no see and all and nope, I haven't updated Ownership yet, Thank you sooo _much_ school! (cough*sarcasm*cough) Anyway, just made this thing for valentine's day and eh, why not? XD Yeah, again, SUPER Late but better late than never is what i always believe XD**

**Also, I'm again not sure when did this happen in A Cat's Tale universe but ugh, just...need...to...write...XD Okay done talking, enjoy the fic!**

* * *

><p>Today is a very special day in Arendelle; snow falling softly, the young men serenading their respective girls, the elderly men taking their wives for a wintry stroll and even young love blossomed in this fine eventful day.<p>

Everyone looked a lot happier than usual because today, it's a day filled with love, compassion, and understanding; in other words, Valentine's Day.

"EEIIIEEEKKK! ELSA! Guess who's been asked to a romantic date today!? Really, Guess!" Anna, the young princess of Arendelle can't help but shriek as she bounced up and down from where she was standing and shaking her caught-off guard sister who only wanted to spend some time alone reading her books at the library.

"Wha-Anna! Slow down, I can't "guess" if you kept on spinning me around with you!" Elsa tried to reason with her sister with a hint of amusement

"Sorry! I mean sheesh! Since it's been a _long_ time since he asked me out. Elsa…where do you think he'll take me? Oh, I hope it's that cliff and nice waterfall just outside the village! I've been only there once…you know…with _him_ but I learned my lesson! Sooo…Agh! Elsa I can't wait!" Anna practically screamed and Elsa thought all of Arendelle can hear her.

"Well, wherever he takes you, I'm sure it would be wonderful" Elsa settled on that knowing whenever her sister gets this excited, no words can penetrate that energetic skull of hers.

"Yeah, I think you're right, well if I know him better, he's already planning how to sweep me off my feet!"

* * *

><p>"Agh! Sven! What do I do?!" a very nervous mountain man cried to his best friend<p>

The reindeer just sat next to him on the hay, contentedly chewing a carrot as he "listened" to his pal's problem

"I just _had_ to go blurt out something like that! Sure, it _has_ been a while since we dated but usually it was just trips to the mountains or my family but today is special and I really want her to never forget this day, you know?" Kristoff asked as he shook his messy blonde hair

Sven just stared at the distraught men saying "Really? That's it?"

"Don't look at me like that, I like to see you try and make plans for a date with the Princess of Arendelle."

Sven just continued giving him that look

"Of course I know she would like anything as long as it has to do with outdoors but still, she's a princess and I'm…" he trailed off as he slumped on his hay "…just me…" he finished with a sigh

"Well what you need, is some help!" came a voice

The harvester shot up as he hesitantly glanced at his friend "Sven…did you just…"

"Really? Down here, mountain man" said the voice as both man and reindeer looked down to see Tom staring at them incredulously

"Oh, sorry Tom" he apologized

The cat just waved his paw dismissively then asked "so…what's going on?"

With that, Kristoff told him about his poorly planned "date" and not knowing how to make it special.

Tom rubbed his chin in thought "well…from what I understand is that you seriously need help from some love experts"

The man cringed at the image of his family "helping" him plan his and Anna's date "ah I don't think so Tom, I think I'll be fine on my own"

"Suit yourself but word of advice… it should always come from here" Tom stated as he pointed at Kristoff's heart then he ran off the stables.

Kristoff mulled it over for a while "must come from here…" he echoed the smiled as an idea formed

* * *

><p>Elsa was walking quietly to her room, stack of unread books in her arms as she decided that she would indulge herself in fictional stories and what not. Sighing in relief once she managed to enter without tripping or dropping a book and placed them on top of her bed.<p>

She smiled with pride and thankful that there weren't any planned balls or parties today since some of the staff went home to their families to celebrate as well. Some might think that the Queen would be crest-fallen seeing she hasn't been able to find a suitable man yet but Elsa doesn't need one, content with just the love of her family in the meantime.

She must have been reading for a while now when a knock on her door interrupted her reading. She looked up in confusion then granted permission to enter and her jaw went slack when Kai entered carting a large amount of flowers and chocolates inside her room.

Elsa managed to withhold the urge to drool as she hesitantly stood up "uh Kai? As much as I love chocolate and these type of flowers but, I don't recognize these chocolates from the usual shops we always get our chocolates from" she said as she inspected one

Kai just grunted as he replied "as did I, Your Majesty but I saw these just outside the gates with a note saying it's for you" as he handed her the said note

She took it questioningly and her brows furrowed as it only read "To: Queen Elsa" and there was no indication from who sent it or where it came from.

"So…what do you suggest I do?" she asked unsurely as she stared at the heart shaped boxes of chocolates, waiting to be devoured-in Elsa's opinion.

Kai seemed to catch this as he amusingly chuckled "well, it _is_ Valentine's Day and these are certainly for _you_, so it does not take a genius to know what you should do, Your Majesty" he said, winking

Elsa blush a little but giggled at her father-figure as she confidently picked one box up and opened it.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kristoff was in the Royal Library, a pen in hand as he stared down at the blank sheet of paper with a disgruntled expression<p>

He gripped his hair as he groaned "ugh, come on Kristoff, it can't be _that_ hard to write a love letter to her"

Already twenty minutes and he was tempted to give up but a soft voice entered his ears "Monsieur Kristoff?"

He turned to the entrance and sighed in relief that it wasn't Anna but it was only a maid, Anne. "Oh, it's just you, sorry Anne, I thought you were Anna or something" Kristoff nervously chuckled as he rubbed his neck.

The young maid giggled at him as she entered the room and neared him, peering over his shoulder to look at the desk "and what's with the paper, Monsieur?"

"Huh…oh that, well I was planning on writing a letter for Anna and planned to read them her but I just can't get the words out" he replied exasperated

"Well why didn't you say so, maybe I could help"

"Really?"

"Of course Monsieur Kristoff"

"Oh, gee, thanks and you can call me Kristoff…if you want to that is" he hastily added as he nervously laugh causing the young maid to giggle

"I would be honored…Kristoff" she smiled at him

He smiled back "Okay so what do you suggest?"

"Well…for starters, say what you feel about her"

"Uh, yeah I tried but it's really hard" he answered as he rubbed his neck sheepishly

"Nonsense, as long as it comes from here" she points at his chest "then the words can flow easily"

"Tried it, but it's hard. Whenever I think about her, my words get stuck in my tongue, you know?"

"Hmm…if that is the case, why don't you pretend I'm Anna and you can say what you wanted to say to her then?"

"What?! No, I couldn't!"

"Sure you can!"

"But-

-do you want to impress her or not?" she cuts him off

Kristoff pondered over this then sighed "if that's what it takes then…"

"Good! Now imagine I'm the Princess, say what you want her to hear"

He sighed then took a deep breathe, starting "Anna…"

* * *

><p>The Young Princess of Arendelle happily skipped around the halls, excited and eager for the surprise her mountain man boyfriend has in store for her.<p>

"Maybe I can make him squeeze a few details about our date" Anna muttered happily as she passed by doors and rooms but then heard a voice that's distinctively like her boyfriend.

Turning a corner, she followed the voice of her beloved and pressed her ear to the door. she silently gasped that her boyfriend wasn't the only one in the room.

_"Calm down Anna, maybe he just broke something and had a maid clean it for him, yeah, no big deal" _Anna thought

Then looked miffed when she heard Kristoff's companion's voice, a female one at that, now tempted; Anna quietly opened the door slightly to avoid being seen and glared as _her_ Kristoff is talking to one of the beautiful maids in the castle and one of them is the one Anna didn't like the most.

Ever since the Great Thaw, Elsa and Anna thought it fit to hire new more staffs but Elsa just _had_ to pick one that looks gorgeous that may be a possible threat to her relationship with Kristoff but after a few days, she didn't even feign interest in her boyfriend, only occasionally throwing looks at him…or was it to her sister? Still she did not like it and now, she's throwing moves at him. Not only that, she also has the same name as her only replacing the "a" at the end.

Anna just wanted to go in there and punched that girl like she did with that backstabbing prince but what words she heard next froze her "…ever since I first met you, I couldn't describe this feeling I'm feeling right now. I just knew, that from the moment you came in my life, it hit me like a sack of carrots…"

She couldn't believe her ears; Kristoff is confessing his hidden feelings for Anne!?

"…and as we went on this thrilling journey, I became fonder of you until I realized that I'm…"

She didn't hear the rest of it as she backed away from the library doors and ran.

"…really being cheesy, aren't I?" Kristoff finished as he shook his head causing the young woman to giggle "I think it was sweet, Kristoff though I know you can do better than that"

"That's all I got, help me out" he said as he glanced at his shoes

"Well, maybe if we go somewhere you two like to hang around, you'll have more words to say" Anne suggested

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea"

* * *

><p>Olaf was happily skipping across the snowy garden, occasionally catching some falling snowflakes as he happily sings<p>

"In the castle, the snowy castle, the Snow Queen sleeps, today!"

He belted as he hops around then stopped when he heard a faint sob. He followed the sound and looked surprised that it was Anna, cloaked in her wintry gear, covering her face with her hands as she tucked her knees near her chest. In that moment, Olaf wondered why she was crying under a snowy tree and in Valentine's Day of all days.

"Anna?"

Sniffling as she glanced at him, wiping her tears gently "oh…hi Olaf…" she softly replied

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked as he sat down next to her

Anna gently laughed " Can…I ask you a question, Olaf?" completely ignoring the question

"Sure!" he stated cheerily, willing to do anything to make his friend happy again

"What could you do, if you lost someone you love to another?"

Olaf pondered over it, oblivious to the "someone" Anna was mentioning and said "Well, if that person really loves you so much and you love him back, then I would do everything I can to remind that someone again the love you both share"

_That_ was actually something Anna didn't expect him to answer believing that the real answer was sitting here and be depressed but Olaf's answer gave her new found hope.

With a new sense of determination, she stood up but not before giving the snowman a hug and ran out of the garden, shouting a "Thank you Olaf!"

Olaf just waved at her, "Happy to help" he replied, looking proud then he looked confused "wait, you didn't tell me what's wrong" he shouted back to her but she was long gone.

He stared at the direction where she ran off and considered chasing her but then-a snowflake caught his eye as he happily chased after it.

* * *

><p>Anna barged inside Elsa's room, the door slamming loudly as it collided with the wall beside it, startling a chocolate- of- a- mess-sister who just woke up from her slumber "wha? Anna?" but her sister didn't seem to hear her, pacing around her carpet, grabbing some chocolate from Elsa's bundle then made a loud "ahah!" as she ran out of the room.<p>

"What just happened?" Elsa asked as she stared after the direction her sister ran off too

Tom, who was reading and seating quietly in his bed, flipped one page of his book and said "No idea"

Elsa just stared at him for a moment then back to where Anna stood moments ago and shrugged, going back to reading the book she embarrassingly left when she passed out from eating too much chocolate.

Elsa just glanced at her book then eyes landing to the still not eaten treats a little to temptingly

"Well, maybe one more couldn't hurt" she muttered with a smile as she plopped another one in her mouth.

* * *

><p>Anna wasn't jealous, no sir, she could not get jealous just because a maid with a name that sounds exactly like her own, has nicer hips, pretty redder shade of hair, sky blue eyes that maybe do sparkle at night is hanging around with Kristoff, going to the places usually he and <em>her<em> alone go to. Nope, Anna's not jealous at all.

At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

And nope, Anna still didn't get jealous even after Kristoff walked hand in hand with her, pulling her along the stables where he introduced Sven to the dev-err, the maid. No, Anna was not seething in anger when Sven _allowed_ the WOMAN to pet him, and Anna didn't even blow a fuse when Sven took a liking to HER. No, Anna was just a picture of pure calmness as she strolled by, hands behind her back as she smiled innocently at _them_ like it was an everyday occurrence. Yes, still she remained calm when he called HER "feisty pants"

Yes, just pure ca-

"Anna what do you think you're doing?!" Kristoff cried out as he was being pulled by the ear-rather painfully might he add- and being dragged inside the castle.

Once Anna found a secluded place, she roughly let go of his ear and scowled at him "What am I doing?!What are YOU doing?! Bringing a girl to the places we _usually_ go to!" she shouted, flailing her arms in the air

"Wha-Anna, have you been spying on us?"

"Er...so what if I am, that's not the point! Why her? Is it because she's prettier than me? Because she's more womanly? I thought you love me!"

"I do! Anna where did you get all this ideas from?! You're the only girl for me!" Kristoff tried easing his frantic princess

"LIES! I HEARD YOU WERE SEEING EACH OTHER BEHIND MY BACK! I HEARD YOU SAYING THAT YOU LOVE HER INSIDE THE LIBRARY!" Anna screamed now tears falling freely

"What, Anna no! IT's not like that!" Kristoff said frantically holding Anna's hands but she backed away "I'm such a fool, here again in this situation where I thought I finally found the perfect guy for me but then reality decided to slap some sense into me…again. I should have known by now that I'm always second best; to my parents, to the council, to Elsa and now…to you" Anna whispered, bitterly

"Anna, are you hearing yourself?! Please let me explain!"

"No, you've said enough!" with that being said, Anna ran, as fast as she could "Anna!" Kristoff called but she was already gone. Kristoff heaved, now believing his Anna could think such a way. Sighing, he pressed his hands to his face as he slumped down on the ground, feeling the world's biggest jerk ever.

Anna's vision was blurry but she didn't care, all the thoughts running through her mind now was the fear of rejection, being alone. Images of childhood days alone in the castle flashed before her eyes, the constant pleading for her sister, the council members' hurtful remarks behind her back, the spare of Arendelle.

_"To anyone, I'll always be a spare"_ Anna thought sadly, running faster as tears flowed freely, running past her sister and Tom who both wore a worried expression "Anna? What's- Elsa didn't even get to finish, Anna just ran, entered her room and slammed the door.

Elsa walked towards her door, knocking gently as she called out to her sister using her old childhood name "Sunshine? Please, talk to me, what's wrong?" slightly feeling what Anna felt years ago

"Go away, Els" said a muffled reply. Yup, Elsa's definitely feeling what Anna felt those years ago; the irony of this all. Still she urged "Anna, please don't do this to yourself, it will only make things worse" knowing from experience firsthand

No reply. Elsa sighed as she pressed her forehead against the wooden door "fine, if you're ready to talk Anna, I'll be here" she said.

She backed away from Anna's door as she glanced worriedly at Tom "oh, what can I do? She's hurting…"

Tom gently patted her foot "You'll think of something, but first, the only thing we can do is find out _why_ she's hurting in the first place"

"It's because of me" said a voice behind them. They both turned and saw it was Anne with a sad look on her features "Anne? What happened? What did you do?" Elsa asked, trying to keep the accusation tone under control to not offend the older woman.

"I just wanted to help Monsieur Kristoff but I appeared to have made his relationship with the princess, strained" she replied with a regretful tone. Elsa placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, though she surprised herself seeing that she's still getting use to touching other people aside from her family and friends.

"Hey, I'm not accusing you or anything Anne, just tell me all what happened, what did you help Kristoff with?" Elsa smiled with assurance to which, the maid smiled back.

"Oh, he wanted to make something special for the princess, to express how he feels towards her but he seemed to be, how you would put it, "tongue-tied." I helped him by offering to be the princess, that way, he could easily say what he needed to say but then, Princess Anna must have passed by and heard our "conversation." That's when Monsieur Kristoff led me to the stables because I suggested that he would be more open in familiar environment but then the Princess pulled him by the ear and dragged him away, that is all I know, Your Majesty" Ann finished sadly as she bow down her head, awaiting punishment.

"Anne, don't bow down your head, as I said, I'm not mad and neither is Anna, this is all a simple misunderstanding and once Anna learned the truth, she will see that you meant well" Elsa assured the scared woman

"Um…that would be great and all, Elsa but in these types of situations, they should fix their problems on their own, we can't just say that Kristoff didn't mean to hurt her unless he, himself, said it" Tom piped in

"What?" Elsa asked dumbfounded "If I may, Your Majesty but I'm afraid to say I agree with the cute little cat, they must find a way to solve their dispute" Anne added

Elsa stared at the two of them for a while, contemplating this and she's sad to admit it, but they're right. The Snow Queen smiled proudly at the cat "Since when are you a Love Expert, Tom" she asked teasingly causing him to blush and shrug "Well, thank the romance books I've been able to find" he muttered to himself

"So what do you suggest we do? I know they have to solve this on their own but Anna's stubborn, and Kristoff is moping by now somewhere, I think in the garden I believe, none of them are going to apologize soon" Elsa stated

They all thought the same thing and thought of a solution, Tom suddenly has a lightbulb on top of his head as he has an idea "Two words ladies, Reverse Psychology" he said with a small toothy smile. Ann and Elsa glanced at each other then back to him, wondering what he have in store.

* * *

><p>Inside her room, Anna tried stifling her tears, trying to be strong but every time she was close, the thought of Kristoff entered her mind, her heart aches. She got off her bed, wiping her tears and fixed herself, mentally berating herself for feeling like a teenager that her boyfriend broke up with.<p>

_"Well, it is like that in a way"_ Anna thought sadly as she walked over her basin and dried her puffy eyes, getting a towel and drying her face. She walked out of her bathroom and plopped down in bed, planning to skip dinner. She glanced out her window seeing it was already dark out. Anna realized dejectedly that it's almost near the end of Valentine's Day. She sighed, feeling she deserved it. She gazed at the slowly falling snow outside her open window, not minding the cold air, since she's still cloaked in her winter gear.

Suddenly, a small figure jumped in the open window, landing in the carpet as Anna hurriedly walked over to when she saw it was Tom, just covered with a lot of snow.

_"Note to self, tell Elsa when she's throwing me towards her sister's window next time; use her powers, not a shovel. I am no means a ball she can hit towards a window." _Tom thought amusingly as he brushed snow off himself and allowed Anna to help him

"Tom! I wasn't…expecting company" Anna muttered, slightly hoping it was Kristoff but pushed down those thoughts. "Yeah well, I always have a way of making a grand entrance…and appearing in unexpected ways" Tom replied with a smile

Anna had to roll her eyes at that but grateful with a distraction from her thoughts over Kristoff nonetheless.

"So anyway, what seems to be the problem?"

Okay, Anna's grateful moment ended right when it even started

The young princess crossed her arms stubbornly as she sat near her vanity, fingering the delicate rose Kristoff gave her earlier after he asked her out on a _date_. Sighing as she said "I don't want to talk about it"

Tom shrugs as he climbed up her dresser so he was facing her, sitting with a smile on his face. Anna regarded him with a suspicious look then got up and sat on her bed. Feeling something shift, she unconsciously smiled when it was the teddy bear a certain mountain gave to her two months ago, just after the day of Elsa's birthday.

_"I got you this, it's not much but I feel that I want to give you something too, I just don't want you to feel left out or something" He said as he held out the toy_

_"Kristoff, he's adorable! I love him, err, it! I love it I mean" she said, awkwardly as she blushed and hugged the toy tighter, causing the both of them to blush at the awkwardness from the both of them yet they both didn't seem to mind, laughing at their own flaws yet, they didn't mind…they didn't mind at all._

Snapping out of her reverie, Anna sighed as she placed the toy down and said "ugh, what's wrong with me? Here I am moping like a heart-broken teenager and crying my heart out. Maybe…I should just start new, forget about him"

Tom smiled though it was forced as he made a careless shrug "Yeah, sure…" he trailed off, giving her a look

"Forget about that guy  
>Forget about the way you fell into his eyes" he sang as he jumped and landed on a desk where a portrait of them both showed<p>

"Forget about his charms  
>Forget about the way he held you in his arms" Anna frowned and slammed the portrait down<p>

"Walking on air's obnoxious" Tom grumbled as he stood up and ran up to Anna's right leg

"The thrill" he moved while Anna tried to grab him

"The chill" he moved to the left

"Will make you nauseous" Tom settled on the edge of the window

"…and you'll never get enough" he sang pointing to her teasingly causing her to glare  
>"Just forget about love!" Tom sang then gasped as Anna threw a pillow at him, causing him to fly out the window, luckily he held onto the branch as he whispered "She's buying it, do the magic!"<p>

Elsa nodded at him as she lightly summoned her powers, creating a strong breeze inside Anna's room as the princess saw the vase containing the rose, moving from the force of the wind, she caught it before it fell.

"Forget about romance  
>Forget about the way your heart begins to dance" Frost began to coat her mirror, forming a picture of Kristoff <em>"Anna…"<em>

"Then you feel the blush" Tom then used her momentary distraction to get the rose and made her chase him in the hallways, towards the balcony, showing the garden

"When he's spouting out some sentimental mush" Anna saw his disgruntled form, sadly frowning

"Love really is revolting! It's even worse than when you're shedding" he gripped his fur for emphasis

"Enough of this fluff; just forget about love!" Tom stated in fake exasperation

A: "I had almost forgotten the way it felt, when he held out his hand for mine, my heart all a-flutter" she sang, recalling the time in the fjord

She glanced at Kristoff, feeling her heart ache at his form

T: "Oh, how I wonder?"

A: "The first time we kissed" She smiled, recalling it

T: "It won't be missed! Forget about his touch"

A: "I can't forget about his touch"

T: "In the scheme of things, it doesn't matter much"

A: "It matters so mu-uch!" Anna made up her mind as she ran downstairs and towards the garden, with Tom trailing behind her

T: "You're better on your own; a meal becomes a banquet when you eat alone"

A: "Hmm-mm-mm-mm" The princess muttered distractingly then without warning, she took Tom by his paws and spun him around

A & T: "Love's filled with compromises"

T: "And don't you hate those big surprises?" Tom asked, feeling a little dizzy when they both reached the entrance, and sat next to a smiling Elsa

A: "A cozy rendezvous"

T: "Oh, please!"

A: "Candlelight for two"

T: "Oh, geez!"

A: "Look you're calling my bluff!"

T & A: "(I can't) (Just) forget about love!" Anna patted Olaf on the head as she passed by. Olaf, Tom, and Elsa smiled at her

Kristoff noticed someone nearing him and stood up when he realized it was Anna "Anna? Look, I'm sorry I should have told you- but then was cut off when Anna placed a finger on his lips

"Hey, I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have blown off like that and made assumptions, will you forgive me?" Anna asked as she hugged him

Kristoff hugged her tighter "as long as you could forgive me…" he replied

"How about, the both of us forget about this ever happened, deal?" Anna offered to which Kristoff gave a peck on her cheek and said "deal"

A: "I can't forget about my heart" Then Anna backed away and hid behind a tree

K: "I can't forget about my heart" He chuckled but played the game

A: "And how it felt, to fall for you right from the start "Anna backed away from Kristoff and scoop up a handful of snow and teasingly threw it at him

K: "I'm still falling" The mountain man laughed and chased her

A: "Whatever we may do" He searched for her, passing by the tree she's hiding

K: "Whatever we may do" then Anna threw her arms around him as Kristoff spins her

A: "You are here for me, and I'll be there for you" she sang as he spins her around

K: "I'll be there for you" as Kristoff placed her on the outer rim of the fountain

A & K: "To wish, to want, to wander, to find the sun through rain and thunder" They both sang as Kristoff began leading her towards the courtyard, where Sven is ready along with the sled, designed with roses forming the words "Happy Valentine's Day Anna"

K: "A cozy rendezvous" He sang as he led her near the sled

T: "Yes, please!" Anna sang, with tears of joy

K: "Candlelight for two" he sang as he held both of her hands, staring at her eyes

T: "Oh, geez! Enough is enough!" Tom said teasingly

K & A: "We can't forget about love!" With that, they kissed under the moon light, saying goodbye and hugging their friends and family as they made their way to an edge of a cliff and in a less windy part is where two chairs and a table with a candlelight and their meals rested, giving a perfect view of Arendelle under the moon light.

Kristoff pulled the chair out for her to sit first and sat on his own chair. His hand resting on hers as he stared deeply into her eyes and forgetting about his planned speech, he said the only thing in his mind and heart and realized; that's what she only needed to hear all along "I love you Anna…"

Anna sighed trying not to tear up again as she replied "I love you too" and with that, Anna leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, to which Kristoff happily returned. It's safe to say in Anna's stead, that this was a Valentine, she would never forget.

* * *

><p><strong>So That's that, eh, I feel i could do better XD But then, ugh, no time to make another one. Also, I thank those who read my other fic or i would now like to call "Dream Fic" XD and liked it, glad i didn't offend anyone...yet XD<strong>

**Also, the song if you guys haven't remembered it is "Forget About Love" Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar so yup, really ironic considering the theme here, eh. Well come to think of it, there ARE a lot of irony dripping in this chapter. Maybe if you spot them all, you'll have a virtual cookie? XD Nah, if you want to that is. Well, thanks for reading this and enjoy your day...or night?**

**-TheLoneKid**


End file.
